


The Solar Eclipse (Is The Thing That Makes Me Hate You)

by CasTheButler



Series: There's A Dark Sun About To Fall [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Not That Much Comfort, I find their dynamic really interesting, Stiles is worried about Scott, Stiles really wants to kill Theo right now, Theo continues to be shifty, after 5x09, and some how I can't help but think that Stiles is the only person Theo is half way honest with, but is honest with his intentions to Stiles, more just a character piece, oh look people actually talk to each other, this is not meant to be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Stiles hates Theo right now, and there are death threats he's more than happy to make because seriously fuck that guy. He wants to at least know the manipulative little assholes reasons for the crap he pulls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solar Eclipse (Is The Thing That Makes Me Hate You)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually shaking from that episode so if you want to come find my tumblr at de-ageddereklynch please feel free to chat about it.

Stiles' head is still spinning but he takes Scott's advice and goes home. He's too deep in his own mind to take off his dripping wet clothes so he just collapses onto the bed and lets his sheets get soaked through. 

“Stiles?” A shaking voice asks from behind him. 

“I don't want to see you Theo” Stiles mutters. 

“Good thing I'm standing behind you then” Theo quips. Stiles flips over to face him. 

“Why'd you do it? He was fucking afraid of me” he yells and Theo actually has the nerve to look upset about it “Don't you dare give me that look you manipulative little shit stain” he continues. 

“You should change your clothes” Theo observes.

“Oh my fucking god” Stiles huffs. “T-shirts are in the top drawer would you grab me one?” he asks and Theo does as his told. 

“I'm not a good guy” Theo tells him.

“I never said you were, in fact I remember blatantly telling everyone I could that you were the bad guy” Stiles points out swapping one t-shirt for the other. Theo sits down on the bed next to him. “Did I say you could sit there?” he asks. 

“My psychotic cooties aren't going to rub off on you” Theo says and Stiles rolls his eyes. “I just want someone to talk to” he admits. 

“I'm listening” Stiles says, normally he'd make some quip about not caring but he wants to understand Theo, if only so he can beat him at his own game. 

“I've being working with the Dread Doctors” Theo starts and Stiles' hands are around his throat immediately. For a werewolf he's easily over powered. “Whoa, Stiles hear me out okay” Theo says his eyes pleading in the way that makes Stiles want to keep choking. 

“You have five minutes or I will kill you” Stiles threatens. 

“Scott won't like that” Theo points out. 

“Scott hates me anyway” Stiles retorts. 

“He doesn't, but Scott isn't important” Theo says.

“He's important to me” Stiles shouts. 

“The Dread Doctor's made me and offer, it was really good Stiles” Theo says, his eyes sparkling. 

“What was the offer” Stiles whispers. 

“Does it matter? There was lots of words like pack and power” Theo says. 

“If you'd really wanted a pack you could have come here and being honest” Stiles says. 

“Would you have accepted me?” Theo asks. 

“Well now we'll never know” Stiles points out. “What did you tell Scott anyway?” he questions. 

“That you bashed Donovan's head in with the wrench” Theo replies. 

“Jesus Christ” Stiles says. 

“Am I doing a good job?” Theo asks. 

“At what?” Stiles asks. 

“At fucking with your head?” Theo clarifies. 

“Yeah man, bang up job much better than...” Stiles cuts himself off. 

“Much better than what?” Theo asks. 

“The Nogitsune” Stiles admits. Theo reaches his hand up for a high five and Stiles finds himself giving him one without even thinking. “We aren't friends Theo” he says. 

“We could be” Theo replies. 

“Maybe if you stopped trying to kill everyone I love” Stiles retorts. 

“No, I can't” Theo says. Getting up off the bed

“It isn't that hard” Stiles yells. 

“What do you think they'd do to me?” Theo asks. 

“That's your own problem” Stiles hisses. 

“I enjoy it you know, watching people suffer, watching them in pain” Theo says. 

“Yeah, I kind of know” Stiles tells him. Theo's made his way over to the window now. 

“It doesn't mean I want to watch the whole world burn” Theo says and slips out the window with such finality and grace Stiles has to blink at the now empty space for half a moment. 

“What does that even mean asshole?” he yells after him.

**Author's Note:**

> so, there we go. come on and fuck me up.


End file.
